One night can change everything
by jscat2
Summary: One night at Molly's can change everything for Matt Casey good and bad. This is a dawsey story..
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hi all I'm back again with a new idea that popped in my head. This story will follow somewhat of the time line of the show now but will also have my own AU spin to it. Please leave me your reviews:-)

Jamie

Chapter 1: One night can change everything.

Matt Casey walked into Molly's on this freezing cold February night, with just a thin Hawaiian T-shirt under his blue winter coat. Tonight was Boden's dad's idea of a winter luau to bring close friends together, and who didn't enjoy a good party.

"Hey Lieutenant." Hermann spoke from behind the bar as Matt dropped his coat on the empty bar stool taking a seat." The usual?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Matt answers as Hermann nods before turning grabbing him a long neck." Actually." Matt stops him before removing the bottle cap." I'll take one of those fruity Hawaiian drinks with the umbrella in it." He points to the already made drinks sitting on the counter in coconut shaped mugs.

"You got it." Hermann places the beer back then sliding a mug towards Matt." That's my very own concoction." He nods at Matt grinning while he watches him sip from the straw.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Matt Casey?" Severide walks up slapping Matt's shoulder before taking a seat in the already crowded bar.

"Wow this is really good." Matt tells Hermann then turning to face Kelly as Hermann walks away smiling." What is that suppose to mean?" Matt let's out a chuckle as he rolls his eye's at his friend and room mate.

"Always so predictable Casey, trying something new." He shakes his head taking the tiny drink umbrella from the mug and throwing at Matt.

"Well maybe change is good." Matt shrugs his shoulders pulling the straw to his lips taking another sip of Hermann's concoction." Apparently the old Casey has no luck."

"Maybe your going about things all wrong?" Severide leans his arms on the bar turning his voice to a softer tone." Stop trying so hard."

"Really?" Matt chuckles shaking his head." Your going to give me relationship advice?"

"Come on Matt, every girl you've taken out on a date or tried to start a relationship with, since Hallie died." Severide turned quiet for a minute watching Matt's reaction.

Matt turned to his silent friend right away." It's fine I'm ok with her death." He pats Kelly's shoulder." It's been well over a year since she died and I'm more then ready to move on, but..."

"But." Kelly took over his sentence." You keep crashing and burning."

"Well if you put it like that." Matt chuckles but then turns more serious." But its not because of Hallie."

"Maybe you should be more like me?"

"Pffft." Matt shakes his head." Your motto, wham bam thank you ma'am. No thanks."

"Hey, just have fun don't try so hard to find ...the one." Kelly said as he air quotes his last two words." And hey that motto has worked just fine for me."

"Fun huh?" Matt takes another sip from his drink as his eye's scan the bar just then meeting a set of vibrant brown ones looking back in his direction from the other end of the bar." Maybe your right." He says to Kelly but his eye's stay locked with the dark haired girl holding his gaze as they both share a bashful smile.

"Hey." Kelly claps Matt's shoulder oblivious to his fixated stare on the young girl across the bar." I think you just don't pick the right girls." He tells him with a grin as Matt looks away for a brief second from beauty sipping at her own coconut mug umbrella drink." I think you should let me find you a girl for the night."

"Thanks roomie." Matt stands from his stool clapping Kelly's shoulder his eyes never leaving the brown ones watching his every movement." I think I got this though."

Kelly's eye's follow Matt's stare." Really?" He raises an eyebrow looking at the girl now." She's not what I would have picked for you." He chuckles.

"Precisely!"

But hey." He gets Matt to glance back at him as he moves around him grabbing to umbrella drinks." Just have fun."

"Have fun." Matt smirks." Got it." And with that he turns from his friend and starts towards the far end of the bar till he is standing in front of an empty stool next to the girl who's eyes are still locked on his." Hi." Matt says clearing his throat." Is this seat taken?"

"It is now." She smile up to him as her eyes glistened in the light as she pointed for him to take a seat.

They both sat quiet for a moment with their shy smiles before Matt cleared his throat and spoke breaking the ice." I'm Matt."

"Well Matt, is that other drink for me." The darkhaired girl spoke with a flirtatious grin pointing at the two drinks still in his hands as she reached for it

"Well that depends?" Matt teases as he pulls the mugs away from her reach.

"On what?" She tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear nervously as she felt her confidence fade.

"Fair is fair." Matt grinned." I gave you my name, now you give me yours, then yes this drink is your reward."

"Reward?" She chuckled as a red flush warmed her cheeks as he looked at her with his bright blue eyes." Fine." She whispers."It's Gabby."

"What's that." Matt places his fingers behind his ear in a teasing gesture." I couldn't hear you?"

"Oh your funny aren't you." Gabby reaches for the mug as Matt pulls it further away from her reach" Your just a tease." She smacks his arm giggling.

"Nope just having some fun." Matt finally hands the drink to Gabby.

"Oh yeah, me too." Gabby let's out a deep sigh before taking another sip of her drink.

"Well Gabby, no last name, you don't look like your having too much fun."

"Well Matt, no lastname, you don't either." Gabby then slurps the last of her drink." These are so good." She giggles a little tipsy.

"Ok then Gabby, how bout I get you another drink if you tell me why your not having a fun time?"

"But I am having fun now." Gabby looks up meeting Matt's stare. I tell you what you can get me another drink if you don't ask me about my bad day at work."

"Fair enough." Matt holds her gaze as the both smile before he turns away seeing ." Hey Hermann, can I get 2 more of your umbrella concoction?"

" Sure thing lieutenant." He brings over the 2 mugs winking at Gabby and sharing a quick smirk with his lieutenant before walking away.

"Lieutenant huh?" Gabby spoke quietly now.

"Yeah." Matt nods." About 5 years now."

"Hmm." Gabby responds as she takes another sip." Well it was nice to meet you, but I think I should be heading out now." Gabby stood grabbing her coat slipping it on.

"Really already?" Matt stood." Do you have a ride home?"

"Oh I walked." Gabby stopped for a minute looking up at Matt." It was nice to meet you and thanks for the drinks."

Matt watches as Gabby makes her way through the crowded bar." Damn it." He mutters before grabbing his coat and followed in the same direction." Gabby." He calls out just as he exits the front door." Let me give you a lift at least." He offers as she turns to face him.

"Really Matt its fine." She places her hand on his forearm, but quickly pulling it away, nervous of the instant connection she felt with him." I like to walk."

"Then I'll walk with you." Matt moves to her side as she starts to turn an walk away." You shouldn't be out late alone anyway."

"I'm a big girl, but suite yourself." Gabby shrugged but impressed by his gesture." So Lt Matt, do you hang out at molly's much?" She asked as they started down the street, just as the snow began to fall.

"Yeah, the owners are part of my crew." He says pulling his beenie out of his pocket putting it on his head, letting out huff before speaking again." I don't think I've ever seen you there before?"

Gabby chuckles." What's the matter can't take the cold?"

"Oh I can." Matt glances down at Gabby walking along side of him their arms brushing." But this is beyond cold." He whines now wrapping his arms around his body." And your making feel cold just looking at your outfit." He points at Gabby's high heeled scandals and her floral dress that fell to her knee under a thin black coat.

"Well I guess those few cocktails warmed my body." Gabby stopped in front of a set of steps up to an apartment door." Or maybe it was your company." She says with confidence that even surprised her when she saw the way Matt stopped walking and looked at her." Well lucky for you this is me." She points back at the door behind her while she takes a step back up onto the first step." If your still cold I can make you some hot chocolate?"

Matt moved closer to Gabby." Maybe later." He says his eyes fixiated on Gabby's before he crashes his lips to hers in an electrifying kiss. Minutes later they were frantically stumbling into Gabby's bedroom clothes being scattered along the way, before falling into her bed.

Matt rolled over the next morning stretching his arm out but feeling nothing but a cold empty spot next to him. He propped himself up onto his elbows scanning the room instantly finding Gabby sitting in the window seat in her robe across the room gazing outside, as she sips the hot liquid in her mug." Gabby?" Matt whispers drawing her attention to him, mesmerized by her beauty by the soft sunlight pouring in framing her face.

"Hey I didn't wake you did I?" She replies in the same whisper Matt used." I love watching the fresh snow fall." Gabby turns her head looking back out the window.

Matt sits up further in bed." You have another one of those?" He asks pointing at her mug.

"Oh sorry, where's my manors." Gabby jumped up flustered moving past the half wall that seperated her bedroom area into her kitchenette." It's hot chocolate, is that OK?" She calls out to him.

"Well you do owe me one from last night." Matt says walking into the kitchen in just his stopped what she was doing to take in his perfect physique, although she explored most of it during their evening together it was still irrestable to look at." Like what you see?" He chuckles catching her oogling.

"Oh right." Gabby takes her finger out of her mouth that she just licked the cocoa powder off turning her attention back to the mug on the counter.

"Do I make you nervous." Matt whispers in her ears as he had quietly approached pulling her hair off her neck, placing a kiss there.

"A little yes." Gabby wallows thickly before turning to face Matt." I don't want you to think I'm that girl."

"And what girl might that be?" Matt took a stepback looking at her confused.

"The girl that just goes home with anyone." Gabby dropped her eyes to the floor." Just a quick easy lay."

"Well I don't know much about you, Gabby, but that impression was far from what I have precieved from you." Matt took a step closer to Gabby undoing her robe tie then quickly lifting her up onto the counter as her robe fell open." I'm just getting to know you."

Gabby moans out "Dawson." As Matt's lips explore her body once again.

"What?" Matt stops what he's doing looking up at Gabby.

"Dawson." Gabby says breathless opening her eyes to meet his." My last name is Dawson."

"Casey." Matt mutters before pressing his lips firmly on hers, as they lose track of time once again.

Matt stepped out of the locker room the next morning at 51, with a permanent grin on his face. He had only left Gabby's apartment an hour earlier giving himself just enough time to get to work. His grin widened thinking back to an hour earlier kissing her goodbye at her apartment ." So Gabby Dawson can I get your number?" He asks taking a step back into the hallway.

"No Matt Casey you can not." Gabby chuckled with her flirtatious smile." I'm not that kind of girl." She takes a step forward kissing his lips once more." But you do know where I live." Gabby winks before stepping in her door and closing it.

"Oh that hurts." Matt calls through the door before shaking his head walking away laughing. Gabby watching him through the peep hole till he was out of sight then turning pressing her back to the door smiling like a school girl.

Matt takes a seat in the conference room next to Severide now." Hey who's that?" Matt nods to the tall dark haired guy in a chief's uniform.

"Well if you checked your messages you would have known Boden's dad died."

"What?" Matt whispered." My phone is dead." He said pulling it out of his pocket.

"That's what happens when you don't come home, Casey." Kelly chuckled." I see you took my advice and had some fun."

"Yeah I did." Matt looks up grinning." But she's different."

" Oh god, here we go." Kelly claps his shoulder but they end it there for the new chief starts to speak.

"I'd like to introduce myself, I'm deputy chief Pat Pridgen, I've heard great things about this house, and I'm sorry for your Chiefs loss. But I'm sure we will all get along great for the interim. Where are my lieutenants?"

Matt stood first walking up with Kelly right behind him." I'm Matt Casey,Lt of truck, this is Kelly Severide, Lt of squad." Matt points to Kelly as they each shake his hands.

"So first order of buisness,there will be some new faces here while interim chief, as you all know my station was shut down a while back, so It just so happened the to vacant spots on your rigs our the position of the firefighters I need to give a home to."He walks to the door waving two people in.

"This should be interesting." Kelly whispers to Matt, as they both chuckle lightly.

"Severide right?" Pridgen points to Kelly." Tommy Welch will be your relief aassignment." He says as the room goes silent all of 51 looking at that very familiar face that had caused major drama for the truck crew when he was ready to let let Joe Cruz take the fall for an accident he caused.

Matt shared a glare with TommyWelch a years old fued that stemmed back to their days in the academy. Before Matt could protest Pridgen was speaking to him now but the only words that regestered to him were two, a very fimilar sounding words, although he used one other word before the other two." Candidate Gabby Dawson." Was all Matt heard leave Pridgen's mouth.

The room went silent to him ass Matt's glare left Welch's and made contact with a set of very familiar brown ones. Gabby's eyes locked with Matt's blue ones, and they both shared the same look, stunned and shocked.

Matt glanced over to Kelly now who was trying to contain his smirk." Different huh." He mutters.

"Shut up." Matt mutters back before moving his eyes back to Gabby's.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby held Matt stare for a moment before breaking the silence, stepping forward putting her hand." Gabby Dawson, Sir it's nice to meet you."

Matt looked at her hand for a brief second before placing his hand in hers." Lieutenant is fine,and it's nice to meet you as well."

"Finally, a female in the house who is on cooking duties." Mouch joked." You can cook right?"

"Mouch." Matt turned raising an eyebrow at him." So a little respect."

"Your right." Mouch nods." Welcome to 51 miss Dawson."

"It's all women are good for anyways." Welch says under his breath now, catching a few dirty looks.

Gabby herself acted as if she didn't hear his comment and with that turned to face the guys of 81 held her head high." It's an honor to be part of your team, and I won't let you down. I'm great at what I do."

"Confidence." Hermann stands from his seat first reaching his hand out." I like that in a firefighter, welcome. Call me Hermann." He winks at her, then looks at Matt with a knowing look that he recognized her from the other night. Matt returned the look to Hermann knowing he could trust him with his secret, as Gabby introduced herself to the rest of truck and squad members.

Matt took a step back to Kelly whispering as he watched Gabby move through the room." If you say I told you so, your going to be homeless." He chuckles, then glances over to look at Welch who is watching Gabby as well with a smug look on his face." And tell me you have choirs for that one." Matt nodded his head to Welch so Kelly would turn to see." I really don't want to be the one to wipe that look off his face."

Kelly nods in agreement before turning to face Matt." You are letting me pick the girl when we go out next." He suggests and watches Matt squirm uncomftable rubbing the back of his neck." You are ending it with her right?"

Matt looked at his friend for a second." I guess." He shrugs.

"Matt." Kelly snapped just loud enough for his friend to hear." You are racing headlong towards disaster if you don't end this, and end it now."

"Yeah I know, I know." Matt watched Gabby talking to the guys from 81." Soon." He mutters never looking at Kelly.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Kelly shakes his head turning to look at Gabby as well now.

"Maybe I have." Matt takes a step forward his eyes still fixiated on Gabby." But right now I want the truth." He says looking over at Kelly before walking across the room to the crowd standing around the newest addition of truck 81." Dawson." Matt speaks in a soft voice." Let me show you to your locker if you like."

"That would be..."

Gabby was cut off by Cruz jumping in." I got this lieutenant, I'm sure your busy anyway." He says oogling Gabby who still had her eyes on Matt.

Matt felt a surge of jealousy course through him seeing Cruz eye this girl he had just recently claimed his, and can't even admit it now." It's fine Cruz I'm not busy." Matt took his eyes off Gabby now looking at his men." But you guys are busy, don't you need to do restock on 81?" He figured sending them out to the apparatus floor would keep them from nosing around." Go on let's go." He chuckles watching these grown men moan like little girls." I'll send the candidate your way when she's settled." Matt calls out as he and Gabby walk out of the conference room unaware of the already curious eyes of the newest chief Pat Pridgen watching their interaction.

Matt lead Gabby into the locker room neither saying a word till Matt checked the room for any occupants." Matt I can ..." Gabby started to say as Matt rushed back in her direction signaling the coast was clear. But to Gabby's surprised Matt didn't cut her off with words but his lips on hers in a fierce kiss.

When the kiss broke Matt took a step back meeting Gabby's eyes as she slowly opened them." So...care to explain?" Matt dragged out his question." Why you didn't tell me?"

Gabby looked at him with a raised brow." Not the greeting I was expecting." She mummbled under her breath shaking her head about the kiss, before crossing her arms shifting her weight onto one leg." Tell you what?" She spat out at him with her sassy attitude.

"This." Matt raised his hand motioning at her uniform." That your a firefighter, a candidate."

" I didn't lie." Gabby places her hands on her hips." I just didn't tell you." She said in a softer tone looking away.

Matt takes a step closer lifting Gabby's chin to look at him." Are you embarrassed?"

" No." Gabby snapped, but instantly regret her response." I'm sorry." She turns taking a step away from him." When you told me you were a lieutenant, I tried to walk away, but you...your different."

"I'm definantly NOT Tommy Welch, if that's what your referring to."

Gabby looked over at Matt giving him a soft smile." I know." She whispers before moving to take a seat on the wooden bench as Matt moves to lean on the end locker standing diagonal from her." I've been a candidate for over a year now, and I can count on one hand how many times I have seen the inside of a burning building."

Matt gives her a sympathetic look before pushing himself off the locker." Wait." He squints his eyes." How where you not on Welch's truck the day of the accident?"

Gabby chuckles for a second then looks up meeting Matt's curious eyes." I may have mouthed off to Welch that morning." She shrugs her shoulders." So he told me I needed to spend the rest of my shift in the firehouse, cooking and cleaning. What women are meant to do."

"Oh Gabby." Matt knelt down in front of Gabby placing his hands on her thighs." I'm glad you didn't get hurt that day, but you must know things will never be that way don't mind Mouch I will speak to him about his comment."

"No." Gabby stands up brushing by Matt as he stands now too." I don't want any special treatment. I just want to be treated like everyone else, I'm going to make one hell of a firefighter once I get the chance to prove it."

"Gabby it's our honor to have you join 81." Matt places his hand on her shoulder from behind.

Gabby takes his hand in hers as she turns to face him." But then I met you the other night, something I never expected. These past 48 hours have been amazing."

"But, there's a but right." Matt pulls his hand from hers.

"Yeah." Gabby says sadly." Your my boss now Matt, I mean lieutenant."

Matt turns his back to Gabby now letting out a deep sigh before turning back to face her." Did you know? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"Of course, I didn't know, Matt." Gabby says hurt crossing her arms over her body." I would never deceive you like this. I only found out ths morning, cause Welch's demotion was just determined as well."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine." Gabby waives him off." I was so greatful to finally be rid of Welch as my lieutenant, but." Gabby let's out a small chuckle." Then I arrive here this morning looking for a new start, and their you were."

"It doesn't have to be this complicated." Matt says taking a seat on the bench now.

"But it is." Gabby sighs." Chief Pridgen, if he knows." She pauses shaking her head moving to sit next to Matt on the bench." If he knew, you and I were or even did have more of a professional relationship he will end both our careers."

"Chief Boden is different."

"I'm sure he is." Gabby leans into Matt's shoulder slightly, still feeling this connection drawing her in." But he's not here now. Trust me Pridgen is trouble, I've seen him ruin other peoples careers just to better his own."

"So where does that leave us." Matt whispers looking over meeting her eyes." I know we only just met but, I'll admit I really like you."

Gabby shakes her head slightly." I, I just don't know, but I, I really like you too."

"So?"

"So?" Gabby looks up again meeting Matt's eyes,but before she can say any more the bell rings.

"Truck 81,squad 3, ambulance 61, battalion 25, apartment fire on third and rush."

"Well candidate Dawson." Matt stands from the bench first." Let's see what you got."

"Really?"

"Really." Matt takes her hand pulling her up from the bench." Things are about to change for you."

"They already have." Gabby gives him a quick smile before they both rush off to truck 81.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived on scene Matt called out to his men, and now newest women of his crew assigning their tasks." Hermann take Dawson sweep the third floor, Otis with me on the second and Mouch you take the first floor, while Cruz you raise the aerial." They all nodded before masking up and heading to their assigned floors.

"Aerial is up lieutenant." Cruz radioed first.

"First floor is clear." Mouch was the next to radio.

"Otis and I are on our way out." Casey radioed now." Second floor is clear, Hermann, Dawson what's your status?" The radio crackled to life but no response." Hermann report?" Casey tried again, but got more static." Dawson report?" His voice a bit more anxious this time.

"On our way." Hermann's voice finally came through the radio, as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Just then Gabby came rushing out the front door" She's barely got a pulse." Gabby calls out to the two paramedics rushing over to her as she carries out a victim from the fully engulfed apartment fire.

"Third floor is clear." Hermann calls out stepping out the door seconds behind Gabby." Good job candidate." He claps her shoulder as he heads back towards 81.

"Good job candidate." Casey says to Gabby with a mesmerizing look." I think you earned yourself a new at Molly's after shift."

"Sounds good." Gabby tries to contain her blush around Matt, and her fellow co-workers.

" So have you heard of mine and Hermann's bar then?" Otis jumps into the conversation as he approaches 81 now.

"Yeah I may have been their a time or two." Gabby says sheepishly catching a glimpse of Matt's grin from the corner of her eye.

"I thought you looked familiar." Hermann gives her a wink as she nervously looked over to Matt who showed no signs of concern. Then Hermann wraps his arm around her shoulder." Don't worry kid we are one big family here at 51."

"I'm starting to see that." Gabby smiles at him.

"Well candidate." Casey clears his throat." You may have had your first save at 51, but 81 doesn't pack up itself." He says in a playful tone." So get to work."

"No problem sir." Gabby smiles at him before turning to grab the hose on the ground.

"Lieutenant is fine." Matt walks by speaking in a whisper." And I meant what I said." He says without making eye contact, but looking around to be sure no one was looking or listening.

Gabby just smiled and nodded as he walked away and she moved to pack up 81.

The rest of shift had been rather quiet, the new chief stayed in his office mostly, and Severide kept Welch busy so that no one got in the way of the other. Gabby was wandering the halls of 51 now while most of the men tried to get some shut eye. She slowly walked down the front hall of the station looking at all the different pictures hanging on the walls." Can't sleep?" A soft voice spoke from behind her.

"No." She looks back giving Matt a smile who was leaning in the doorway watching her." You are like a family here." Gabby turns her attention back to the wall pointing at the picture of Matt, Kelly and Andy all with their arms around the others shoulders smiling.

"Yeah." Matt moves closer still speaking in a hushed tone." We weren't always." He points to the picture now standing right next to Gabby." You know Severide, the other Lieutenant of squad, and this here." He moves his finger over." Was Andy Darren,He was our best friend."

"Was?" Gabby looks over to Matt who she could tell was fighting back tears.

"Yeah, he died a few years back." Matt says looking down meeting Gabby's eyes." It did a number to Kelly, and mines friendship for a while there."

"I'm sorry." Gabby whispers placing her hand over Matt's. They both stood silent just staring intently into the others eyes, until Gabby looked away first." You two seem better now though?" She takes a step forward looking at more pictures." I mean I saw you talking at Molly's the other night." Gabby glances back at him as she finished her sentence.

"Yeah we are good now."Matt starts to move to follow Gabby as she slowly moves down the hall further still looking at the pictures." We've come along way since then, he's actually my room mate now."

"Oh really." Gabby looks over at him with a soft smile." No slumber parties for you then, huh." And her chheks turned in instant shade of crimson with her comment.

"Well that depends." Matt smiles back as his own blush creeps on his cheeks.

Gabby looks away shyly looking back at the wall of pictures to deverte the sexual tension in the air now, as her eyes land on a familiar face." Leslie." She mutters under her breath as she steps forward placing her fingers on the picture.

" Did you know Shay?" Matt takes a step closer looking over to Gabby.

She wipes the single tear off her cheek before looking up to Matt." I did." Gabby let's out a soft cry chuckle." We were paramedics together over at Logan square a few years back."

"Hmm, it's a small world." Matt says shaking his head, then realisation dawned on him." Wait don't tell me you are the Gabby she always talked about?"

"She talked about me?" Gabby looked with a raised brow." Hope it was good, what she said."

"Yeah all the time, just never by your last name just your first." Matt shakes his head in amazement." She would always ask Antonio Dawson from intelligence, how Gabby was."

"You know my brother?"

"Antonio is your brother?" Matt looked more and more stunned by the minute." I just assumed?"

"Assumed what?" Gabby looked confused.

"That Gabby was his wife." Matt chuckled.

"Well Matt Casey, haven't you learned what happens when you assume?" Gabby teased him, before looking back at the picture on the wall." God she was so much fun." Gabby says in a more somber tone.

"Yeah, we miss her here."Matt says meeting Gabby's tone." She is the reason why Kelly lives with me now."

"Wait he was her room mate?" Gabby looks over at Matt again." She told me once like right after we transfered from Logan square, that she found a new room mate, and he was a firefighter." Gabby started shaking her head." We lost touch after that, some friend I was."

"Hey." Matt placed his hand on her shoulder." She only ever said good things about you, don't do this to yourself now."

Gabby looked up at Matt with tear filled eyes, but a soft smile." Your really a good guy Matt Casey."

"Ahh, I have my moments." He shrugs, but smiles bashfully." How is it we have so many connections and never met before?"

Gabby shakes her head, with confusion." Maybe we have." She says looking at him in the eyes." But we just didn't know it yet."Then Gabby lightened the mood." But we really need to see if we have anymore common connections?"

"Come to Molly's tonight?" Matt suggest." Maybe we could get to know each other better."His words having a deeper meaning.

"Maybe I will." Gabby teases as she starts to walk away backwards." I hear it's the place to go for some fun."

"Well you heard right." He grinned as he watched Gabby grinning back at him, she stopped moving for a brief moment before turning on her heels and disappearing into the common room.

Matt took a long swig of his cold beer that night sitting at the bar facing out to the crowd." So what do you think of that one?" Kelly nods his head at some tall blonde at the end of bar.

"Ahh." Matt shrugs taking another swig of his beer as his eyes meet Gabby's across the room who is sitting with Brett, Cruz,Mouch and Mills." I'm not in the mood tonight." He tells Kelly as Gabby gives him a quick smirk before putting the bottle of beer in her hands to her lips.

"What's wrong with you?" Kelly looks over to Matt, this making Matt take his eyes off of Gabby now." Don't you think she's hot?"

"Yeah she's alright." Matt shrugs putting the bottle back to his lips taking a sip again." I think I'm flying solo tonight." He turns his body around facing the bar motioning for Hermann to bring him another beer." After my last mishap I'm not going home with anyone from Molly's."

"Ahh." Kelly glances back at Gabby who is laughing having a good time with the others." She was hot though."

Matt nearly choked on his beer now." Was?" He looks at him with wide eyes." What does that mean, and I thought she wasn't who you would have picked?"

"Your right I didn't and still wouldn't." Kelly says as he and Matt look over Gabby sharing a quick glance then getting back to her conversation." Girls like that right there." Kelly looks back to Matt but nods his head towards Gabby." Girls that hot, always bring trouble."

"Hmm." Matt glances over to Gabby again." You don't say."

"But hey man." Kelly claps his shoulder." Hope you had fun while it lasted, you did the right thing ending it, mixing buisness, with pleasure." He shook his head sending a smirk to the blonde down the bar." Can't end well I'm sure."

"Yeah, your probably right." Matt takes a sip of his beer looking back at Gabby again.

"Well Casey." Severide stands from his stool." If you don't want the blonde, do you mind if I partake?" He asks as his attention is on the blonde who is smiling back his way

"Knock yourself out." Matt raises his beer clanking his with Kelly's.

"Good." Kelly looks back at Matt grinning." Don't wait up for me roomie."

" Definantly not." Matt says sarcastically raising his beer bottle to Kelly's back as he walks away.

Gabby walks into her apartment late that night dropping her keys on the small kitchen table, shrugging off her coat and slipping off her heels before she even closed and latched the door. She let out deep sigh walking to her stove to boil some water for hot chocolate.

Gabby slipped out of her clothes putting on a nighty, then covering herself up with her favorite robe. She walked back over to the stove just as the tea kettle started to boil, shutting off the burner, and moving the tea pot from the hot burner, as she scouped the cocoa into the mug. Before she could pour the water there was a light tap on her door." Who is it?" Gabby whispered once she reached the door.

"Matt." She heard the familiar voice whisper back." Can I come in?"

"Is everything ok?" Gabby asks as she opens the door.

"No." Matt rushed through the door turning back to face Gabby." No it's not."

"What happened?" Gabby shut the door turning to face him." Did something happen? Is that why you ignored me at Molly's tonight?" Gabby raised her brow at him.

"You happened, and I wasn't ignoring you." Matt says staring at her intently before rushing to her planting his lips on hers.

Gabby opened her eyes slowly meeting Matt's awaiting eyes after the kiss broke." Are you sure about this?"

"It's not going to be easy." Matt let out a sigh resting his forehead on hers." But I know right now, there's no place I'd rather be."

Gabby looked up into Matt's eyes seeing the sincerity in his words through his eyes, before walking away from him back over to her front door. She stood there for a second before locking it then turned to face Matt, as she slipped her robe off letting it fall to the floor." There's no one else I'd rather have here now then you."

Matt rushed to her planting his lips on hers once again, their passion igniting within seconds. Gabby rid Matt of his jacket then his shirt, before Matt lifted her nighty over her head leaving her completely bare to him, before lifting her up around his waist." I hope your not tired." He whispers in her ear as he kisses down her neck.

"Definantly not." Gabby replys as as they both giggle while Matt walks them to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby and Matt lay on their backs staring up at the ceiling, the moonlight illuminating her room through the sheer curtains. Matt's cheek is resting on the top of Gabby's head." Tell me more about yourself." She whispers as she interlocks her fingers with Matt's whose arm is wrapped around her shoulder.

"What?" Matt let's out a soft chuckle tucking his free arm behind his head.

"Tell me more about yourself?" Gabby asks again in a hushed tone looking at their fingers moving together still.

"Ok." Matt let's out the same soft chuckle." What do you want to know?"

Gabby rolls over resting her arms on his chest locking her own fingers together now." Everything." She smiles placing her chin on top of her fingers.

"Well." Matt drags out the word as he starts playing with a strand of her hair that fell near here eye." My name is Matt and I'm a lieutenant for the CFD." He says with a sly grin.

"Matt." Gabby chuckles lifting her body to smack his shoulder.

"Alright, alright." Matt chuckles back pulling his arm out from behind his head to hold both hands up in defense." Ok, something about myself." He looks away pondering his thoughts for a minute." I live in Chicago." He then looks back at Gabby with the same sly smile from before.

"Matt." Gabby huffs rolling off of him onto her back plopping her head on her pillow." It's not funny." She pouts crossing her arms across her chest.

"Your right, your right." Matt rolls over leaning above her chuckling still, clearly still amused by his behavior." Wow." Matt turns serious now looking down at her." You really are beautiful." He says without an ounce of sarcasm as he reaches up tracing his fingers along her hair that is all fanned out on her pillow.

"Stop." Gabby says bashfully leaning her head into Matt's arm that was holding his body up over her." Your embarressing me."

"No." Matt takes his hand that was playing with her hair and places it on her chin getting her to look back up at him." I'm serious, you right now in the moonlight is breathtaking."

Gabby searches his eyes for a minute before reaching up placing her hand at the nape of his neck pulling his lips to hers for a soft kiss." Thanks." Gabby whispers, then spreads a sly grin on her face as she lifts the thin sheet covering her body." But last I checked you already got me naked here."

Now it was Matt's turn to huff and roll onto his back as he mumbles a." Whatever." Before tucking his arm back under his head as he lays back on the pillow.

"Aww." Gabby chuckles turning onto her side leaning up on her elbow tucker her hand in her hair to hold herself up as she looks down at Matt." Don't pout." She teases sticking her lips out in a pouty face as she runs her fingertips of her free hand through his chest hairs.

"I'm not pouting." He says grumpy as he adjusts his head on his hand, before Gabby smile as she looked down out him brought a smile to his." Ok, maybe I am a little grumpy." He chuckles looking over to her smiling still.

"A little." Gabby raises her brow, as Matt just rolls his eyes still chuckling, then Gabby runs her finger along his stubbled jawline getting him to meet her eyes once again. She then leaned in giving another soft kiss before whispering." How is it I feel like I've known you my whole life?"

Matt reaches across his body placing his hand on her cheek." I know what you mean." He whispers back then leans in kissing her softly again." It's just so...easy with you."

"Yet I don't know alot about you." Gabby says before laying down on her pillow but still lying sideways facing Matt.

Matt turns his body to face Gabby both laying on their sides their faces inches apart." I have an older sister named Christie." He started with, as they both told each other everything and anything they could think of about themselves, well into the morning hours when the sun began to filter through the sheer curtains until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Gabby was the first to wake not long after they had dozed off due to the unkind sun light beating down on her face. She smiled at Matt's sleeping form, his face still inches from hers, before lightly kissing his lips. Matt let out a soft moan as she slowly untangled her body from his as she got up, managing to not wake him.

Gabby then tiptoed across the apartment grabbing her robe from the floor by the front door, covering her bare form then moving to kitchen making a pot of coffee. Once the coffee was brewed she moved back towards the bedroom cup of coffee in hand, as she leaned against the wall sipping the hot beverage as she watched Matt sleep.

"Do you always stare at men asleep in your bed." Matt mummbles never opening his eyes with half his face still buiried in the pillow.

"Only one's named Matt." Gabby smirks playfully." But should I call you Lieutenant Matt or contractor Matt?"

Matt opens one eye, as he groans at her." You think your cute don't you?" He grabs a pillow ready to toss it.

"No, no." Gabby shreiks holding her one arm out." Hot liquid here." She lifts her mug.

"Yeah, I know." Matt throws the pillow back onto the bed, before moving onto his back." Your loud slurping is what woke me." He teases, grinning at her.

"Hey." Gabby squints her eyes pointing her finger at him." Remember I have leverage now." She teases referring to all the things he just told her about himself.

"Touché Gabriela." Matt winks at her." Touché."

Gabby moves to place her mug down on the night stand then walks to the side of the bed nearest Matt." Speaking of contractor, I have a window that won't open." She points to the kitchen." My landlord won't fix it."

"Are you using me already, for my skills?" Matt cocks his eyebrow at her.

"Oh I am using you for your skills." Gabby leans down brushing her lips across Matt's." But trust me baby its not your contracting skills."

"Oh is that so?" Matt sits up grabbing her hand pulling back into bed giggling." So." Matt lifts himself onto his his elbow looking down at Gabby." What skill do you like the best?" He says seductively as he runs his pointer finger down the front of her robe stopping at the tie.

Gabby swallows thickly as Matt looks back up at her before she says." This." And grabs the back of his neck forcefully pulling his lips to hers.

When they heavy kissing broke Matt rested his forehead against Gabby's both their eyes remaining closed and he mutters." I can fix your window for you."

"Thanks." Gabby opens her eyes first smiling at him." I can repay you with dinner...and maybe dessert." She grins." If you do a good job of course."

"Oh game face, I see." Matt chuckles as he rolls over pulling Gabby on top of him." Well I better do a good job, but it's a date."

"Yeah." Gabby looks away sad." It's a date." Then after a brief pause she looks back down to Matt." Are we crazy, is this going to ever work? We can't ever leave these four walls."

"Gabby." Matt places his hands on her cheeks getting her to look at him." It's only temporary, once Boden comes back I will go right into his office and tell him about us."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." Matt tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear." Boden is the glue to our family, he is what holds us all together, he will be happy for us. But you, Gabby are the only one I want to see nobody else, and I want you to know now it's going to kill me that I can't show everyone that your my girl."

"Your girl." Gabby's smile grew." I like the sound of that, although I feel like a school girl." She looked away blushing.

"Well." Matt shrugged his shoulders." Your my school girl then."

"I hope you don't get bored or sick of me being stuck in my place?"

"I'm sure we can find things to keep ourselves busy." Matt rolls her over untying her robe." But I will take you anywhere you want to go as soon as we can go together."

"Um hmm." Gabby keeps her eyes fixated on Matt's as she opens her robe up completely." What was that you just said about finding things to keep us busy?" She says seductively as her eyes turn are deeper shade of brown.

Matt swallows thickly as he looks down at her body before looking back up meeting her eyes." Yes definantly." He mutters just as his eyes darkened with desire and their lips met in a fierce battle for control that didn't stop there.


End file.
